Lie Like A Monster
by Gold Sparrow
Summary: It's the greatest mystery she knows of, because she doesn't want to kill Shichika. She wants him to live, to be great, to find someone worthy of his love. That is why she doesn't ever reciprocate his feelings. A woman like her has no right. A TogameXShichika short story about love, death, and the moments in-between.


**Lie Like A Monster**

**By Gold Sparrow**

* * *

><p>The truth was, despite her initial dislike for that man, she found herself greatly enjoying his company. He says,<p>

"I love you"

And Togame, being kind but not truthful in the slightest, replies,

"Yes, love me as much as you like" And, as it seems, that made Shichika more happy than she could ever expect.

* * *

><p>It's the greatest mystery she knows of, because she doesn't want to kill Shichika. She wants him to live, to be great, to find someone worthy of his love. That is why she doesn't ever reciprocate his feelings.<p>

A woman like her has no right.

* * *

><p>"You lose, sweetheart" Yōsha clumsy fingers trip over the shogi board, while her father's dance, and together they plan game after game, song after song, crushing defeats after successful victories.<p>

Yōsha is taught to be smart, Yōsha is taught to be deceitful, even though that was not her father's intentions. She opened her heart only to the man who sired her, and shut out all the others. Her mother, a woman with pitch-black hair, smiles weakly at her, and that weakness makes Yōsha hate her.

Weakness is not allowed.

* * *

><p>The blood pours out of her wounds and she wonders if, perhaps, this is what she had been planning for the entire time.<p>

* * *

><p>The grass crunches under her feet. The petals, pink and pretty, fly across the air, drifting fitfully in a easy embrace with their own demise once they hit the tender ground. The sun shines too bright, and it's golden waves splash across the incoming hills and valleys, hugging the houses that stand proudly in it's way. And vaguely, she wonders if Shichika can sense her desire to run away from him.<p>

(It's not like she wants to go, but what choice does she have, when Togame despises the idea that everyday, he falls a little bit more in love with her, and everyday, she hates herself a little bit more than before)

* * *

><p>He loves me, he loves me not.<p>

He loves me, he loves me not.

She counts the petals, and every time it lands on the exact same words she fears. So she tries again and again, but to no luck, and the tears spring to her eyes. Shichika walks up behind her, traps her in his long, sword like arms, and watches her destroy flower after flower, until there is a multicolored halo surrounding them.

"...I love you, you know" He cuddles her, sniffing her short hair and gently stroking her arms. And at that moment she leans back, answering,

"I know"

_He loves me._

* * *

><p><em>I don't want to-<em>

_**You must.**_

_I can't._

_**Are you saying that you are-?**_

_No._

_**I think perhaps you are~**_

_Shut up._

_**Remember- No one will ever, ever love you. Not like your father did, not like how you love yourself.**_

_You're…_

* * *

><p>Smiling like the world is alright, gripping his hand like that's a natural thing to do, hoping that Shichika doesn't see the guilt in her snake-like eyes, of how much she likes it when he tells her that he's in love with her.<p>

Of how those words enter the black space where Yōsha's heart was.

* * *

><p><em>You're wrong….<em>

* * *

><p>Hugging her knees, she looks out the window. The full moon, fat like an egg and as white as snow, casts a bright light on the town they are in, and the flowers outside her window glow in a mystical, unrealistic way. Togame feels the weight of his eyes on her back, watching her, waiting for her to go to bed. Once she sleeps, he sleeps. It's always been that way, and Shichika shows no sign of stopping it.<p>

When asked about it, he answers,

"I want to make sure you don't have nightmares"

* * *

><p><em>I don't love myself...<em>

* * *

><p>I love him, I love him not.<p>

I love him, I love him not.

I love him-

* * *

><p>Move one space up, then two to the right, remember to watch your opponent, see the sweat lining his forehead as the sword inches closer, and the pretty eyes staring up at you, begging for forgiveness. Forget the screams in the back of your mind, and the dying sunset echoing his words like a bad poem.<p>

Smile like your mother did.

Die like your father did.

Accept it like a cherry blossom.

Become a memory like Yōsha.

Love like Shichika.

Hate like Togame.

Lie like a monster

* * *

><p>Yay! Finished! I wrote this because OMG Shichika and Togame are my OTP and I love them so much! Enjoy, and please, review! If you have any questions, leave them in the comments or PM me, I will gladly answer.<p>

BYE~~~~~~~


End file.
